


Yours To Give

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Negotiations, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne goes to Eleanor, hoping to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours To Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "deal".

Eleanor did her best not to look surprised when Anne sat down at her desk.

"Need a favour," Anne said quietly. It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a request. It was a lightly phrased demand.

"How can I help?" Eleanor folded her hands on the table between them, like it was any other business meeting.

"Get the locals to lay off Jack," Anne elaborated.

"How is that my concern, Miss Bonny?"

Anne narrowed her eyes, blanching at the formality, the air of authority. "Look, girl, he killed his own to clear up your mess."

"Because you told him to," Eleanor reasoned.

"Just do it." Anne pushed her chair back and stood but she didn't leave. She was waiting for Eleanor's word.

"I only do things to my benefit. I fail to see how antagonising my buyers and what pirates I have left would benefit me." Eleanor shook her head. "Sorry, no deal."

"A cut in the brothel then,” Anne offered.

"Is not yours to give,” Eleanor countered.

"You can have that French girl back then."

"Again, she is not yours to give."

"What the fuck do you want then?" Anne asked, losing her temper and slamming her hands down on the table.

Eleanor stood to match her height, her face as defiant, her tone as heated. "You."

Anne frowned, the words _fuck you_ climbing up her throat before she swallowed them down. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
